


The Saga of the Slave Queen- Modern College AU

by burntmythroatskullingmytea (Tytoaster)



Series: The Mac Curitin Cycle [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, headcannons, tw: drink spiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytoaster/pseuds/burntmythroatskullingmytea
Summary: The Saga of the Slave Queen- Modern College AU. Here is what I imagine each character is doing in modern times:this has been on my Tumblr for a while, but as I am currently writing the Christmas special for this I thought I should make sure my readers on  AO3 weren't left out.





	The Saga of the Slave Queen- Modern College AU

**Author's Note:**

> this won't make too much sense if you haven't read [The Saga of the Slave Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810347/chapters/34954352)
> 
> I hope to have the Christmas special where Ivar spends his first Christmas with the Cuirtins as Ethna's boyfriend up next week.

**Ethna:**

  * Speaks Gaeilge and English (Gaeilge is her first language she speaks with her family)
  * worked hard in school and won a scholarship, she grudgingly left her hometown to study Occupational Therapy in Dublin.
  *  is first one in her family as far back as anyone can remember who goes to tertiary education
  * Lives in a share house with Ruth, their landlords, Seumas and Ardney plus their foster son Esegar
  * quickly becomes best friends with Ruth.
  * misses her family terribly and Skypes them almost every day.
  * Skypes her boyfriend Fabian often.
  * also sends him handwritten letters, enclosing photos of her friends whenever they go on a camping trip for a weekend as well as photos of her family and their going ons.
  * is part of the Christian Union at College
  * Is often seen with the young enthusiastic pastor Daibhi and his tag-along biker friend Cuán in the kitchen making soup for the homeless and in hallways posting posters for can drives, charity events and Bible studies.
  * and she cops a lot of flak for it.
  * Helfrim and Runi often take down posters and deface them.
  * First met Ivar at O’week market day:



She was already having a bad day, handing out flyers for the CU when Ivar slapped the lot out of her hand and said “You believe in this rot? What a waste of a pretty face,” as he wheeled away.  She called out to him as he wheeled off, “Wow, and what a waste you are, but God still loves you, asshat!” and proceed to pick up her flyers off the ground. Hoping to never see him again; she wasn’t so lucky.

  * Ethna is Also part of the Disability and accessibility committee:



She believes it's a very important issue and has seen the struggles her brother goes through. Ivar is also on the committee and when he first saw her at the meeting he swore, “I should’ve known the fucking do-gooder would turn up.” but he shut up when she shared her ideas and he realized she’s actually quite insightful.

  * works at a chemist with an elderly woman named Fennore, that despite being a pharmacist is a big advocate for natural remedies and is constantly giving her advice.
  * To gain experience Ethna also volunteers for a Carer program twice a week:



Ethna didn’t know the name of the young man who would scowl at her in the hallways and who murmured under his breath every time she would speak at committee meetings. But just her luck; she soon found out.

 Ivar Ragnarson was the name of the young man assigned to her because he is considered “very independent”. She first turned up at the very modern looking apartment block and struggled for 3 minutes with the intercom and then was shocked to learn she had to go the top of it. 8 floors. She had never been in a building that high before. The tallest building in Leamh was 3 stories and there was a grand total of 1 elevator in all of Leamh. She found it an exciting adventure, taken aback by the grandeur and choice of two elevators, with music. And the adventure ended as soon as he opened the door. “You!” They both glared at once.

The next week the spiteful bastard purposely messed up his apartment before she came over and demanded her to ‘help’ to clean it. After the third time, she snapped at him and said “I am not you bloody slave! I am not getting paid to do this I don’t have to put up with your antic’s, so you will treat me with respect or I will make your life hell!” and sat on the couch and did nothing until it was time for her to leave.

  * the next time she goes to his apartment it’s nearly spotless and he asks her to take him shopping.
  * After a while, Ivar and Ethna actually become really good friends, finding they have a lot in common.
  *  Ethna enjoys Ivars sense of humour and has deep conversations a lot but also a lot of very pointless ones too.
  * is an excellent student has all her papers done the day before so she can give them to someone to proofread, usually, Ivar,
  * although Ivar is an Arc major, he actually is familiar with some concepts and practises of OT as he himself has spent a lifetime at physios and hospitals and helps her study.
  * never goes to parties unless she is Caring for Ivar and he drags her along.
  * stands in the corner and tries her best to find something non-alcoholic to drink.
  * has only ever gotten drunk once, and it was disastrous.
  * After an incident, she stopped going to parties altogether and outright refused to go to any party Ivar would try to drag her to.
  * Much prefer quiet nights in with Ruth, pizza and movie nights, maybe even chocolate milk and baileys if she’s feeling adventurous.
  * also loves going camping for a weekend with Seumas, Ruth and Esegar.
  * Practises mixed martial arts with Seumas
  * Has been able to wield a ‘bait launcher’ since she was 4
  * Is a tea/ hot chocolate kinda girl, and often chastises Ivar for drinking far too much coffee: 



Ethna: “Natural sleep is far better for you Ivar, try going to sleep earlier, it’ll change your life.”

Ivar: “Yes Mum.”

  * After about 4 months of being friends with Ivar Ethna secretly started wanting to be more than friends, but felt guilty about it:



She talked to Daibhi and Ruth about this. Ruth encouraged her to go for it and break it off with Fabian, but Daibhi encouraged her to be logical and examine why she felt like she did; did she truly love Ivar or was she just missing Fabian? He told her there was no point in being with someone she truly didn’t love. To be honest Ethna didn’t know what to think after that.

  * manages to try and get back for everyone’s birthday even if it’s only just a one day stay.
  * For her 19th birthday, she went home and to spend time with her family. she did not know that they organised had a surprise party, inviting Fabian and Ruth. Ruth then asked if she could also invite the Ragnarsons and Seumas and Esegar.
  * As soon as she saw the Ragnarsons walking up her drive she was genuinely surprised and also a little worried that the Raganrsons wouldn’t get along with her family
  * was so excited to see Fabian in person for the first time that year
  * She tried her best not to play favourites when it came to gift time:



Connor seeing a beautiful hardcover and illustrated version of the Irish myth cycles and knowing he couldn’t afford it brought her a paperback compilation and rebound it in his own hardcover; made complete with fancy lettering done by Maeve, and illustrations drawn by himself and coloured surprisingly neatly by Peigi. Ethna cried when he gave it to her and Peigi proudly exclaimed she helped  “I will cherish this forever it is sooo beautiful!”

Hvitserk and Ubbe brought her a loch ness monster shaped tea infuser and some loose leaf chai tea (which Ivar suggested) they thought it was a strange and small gift, but thought it was even stranger that Ethna actually loved it, laughing and saying it very cute

Eoin scoured every stationery shop in the surrounding towns for Clear sticky notes and brought three packets,  Ethna loved them and thought they were the greatest invention ever

Brennan and Maeve brought her a large handbag big enough to hold all her books and other essentials.

Ruth made her a beautiful scarf she had designed and screen printed herself.

Esegar and Seumas brought a proper first aid kit because when asked what she wanted for her birthday; that’s what Ethna said she wanted.

Fabian presented her with a white gold pandora bracelet with a clover charm on it, she speechless. She thought it was wonderful but thought it was far too expensive and worried she would lose it. Also the events later even made her wish he never spent the money.

The last gift she opened was Ivar’s. It was a nice green teacup with a white stag painted on it in traditional Celtic art style, with a matching saucer.  She couldn’t believe he remembered. She had been eyeing it off at the shops one day as they went past a novelty gift shop. He thought it a strange thing to be so fascinated by. She told him she always wanted a fancy teacup:

Ethna: “Wouldn’t  it be nice to be able to drink tea out a special cup,”

Ivar: “Then why don’t you buy it?”

Ethna: “It wouldn’t be special then,  would it?”

Ivar: “Why not?”

Ethna: “I guess I always liked the idea of someone giving me a fancy teacup or dining set now I’m an adult, like 'well-done welcome to adulthood here is some fancy grown-up stuff you can pass on to your children,' then it becomes special, you know?”

Ivar: “No, I can’t say I do.”

  * After opening it  She screamed excitedly and ran into the kitchen to put the kettle on.
  * She had a great time after the kids had gone to bed Ruth pulled out baileys and chocolate milk, exposing her dark secret
  * Everything was fine until Fabian asked to speak with her outside “ babe I have something to tell you…”
  * He broke up with her (for reasons too spoilery to detail)
  * Was in a pillow fort for days, watching “Death in Paradise” and eating freezer aisle cheesecake
  * Ruth unhelpfully reminded her that she could now date the spunky Arc student after a week. Ethna shook her head:



 “I don’t think Ivar would want to date me if I told him my expectations, he’s not serious, I think that even if he liked me he’d just want to get in my pants, besides it’s too soon, way too soon.”

  * Later in the year, Ethna found out about some programs  that could help Ivar walk with braces
  * was hesitant to bring it up, she didn’t want to offend him
  * After she mentioned it in passing, Ivar decided to give it a try
  * fully supported Ivar going to his appointments with him
  * often would get mistaken as Ivar’s girlfriend and would correct the therapist saying she was his Carer (they would smirk a “yeah right”)
  * Ivar and Ethna compete to see who has the highest GPA at the end of each year, the loser has to do a dare set by the winner. The first year Ethna lost by 0.2% so Ivar dared her to go on a date with him:



Ethna: “ Are you serious?”

Ivar: “Yes I am you have to go on a date with me,”

Ethna: “No, no, I mean are you actually serious? Like, do you actually want to go on a date date or do you want to humiliate me on a date?”

Ivar: “A date date.”

Ethna: “Oh my god!”

Ivar: “So is that a yes or…”

Ethna: “Why don’t you ask me  like a decent human being rather than dare me, you moron!”

Ivar: “Will you go on a date date with me?”

Ethna: “Yes of course,”

Ivar “Really?”

Ethna: “but…I’ll be upfront with you… a few conditions apply.

  * she thought to be upfront with him and tell him it was going to be difficult since they were from very different backgrounds
  * Was actually surprised when he said he respected her wishes and still wanted to go out with her.
  * Is terrified of planes and has never been on one



* * *

**Ivar:**

  * Is doing a Bachelor of Arts double major in Archeology and History
  * Goes to college in Dublin, it’s one of the best colleges away from the family home in Kattegat, Norway. Also, His brother’s already attended.
  * his father was a famous archaeologist:



After discovering a whole Viking age city and a hoard, which instead of going to a museum, Ragnar secretly (and illegally) kept for himself, has invested wisely and is now the source of the family fortune. His father is especially famous as he has the credit and is well respected in the academic community. Ragnar Lothbrok founded his own firm which Ivar is determined to take over from his father’s Ex-wife Lagertha.

  * the Ragnarson name is also famous as Ivar’s mother was a prominent journalist
  * Wanting to prove that he can be just as good as his father despite the difficulties his disability imposes on his career and the constant discouragement he receives from lecturers and family.
  * His family brought a small apartment complex nearby, and of course, each of the boys has one of the penthouse suites each.
  * some other’s that live in the same apartment block are; his good friends Helfrim and Olaf, their roommates Runi and Auisle (respectively) his brothers’ girlfriend Margrethe, as well as this mature aged student Ulf who’s pretty chill.
  * When moving there Ubbe convinced Ivar that he should get a Carer to help in one or twice a week, just for a while, to help him shop and get used to living alone.
  * The first Carer quit after the first day and the agency took a while to find a replacement.
  * first met Ethna at O’week at first he saw her from a distance trying and failing to hand flyers out:



immediately he thought she was gorgeous. He also thought her very brave to keep trying to hand out flyers even though no one would take them. He decided he would go and take one from her and make her day, but as he got closer, he realised it was the Christian Union stand. Nope, he was a man of science. He was going to turn his chair around and leave but he saw that she had spotted him and she start to move towards him. Next to him, his friend Helfrim said, ”My god what a fucking loser, why would anyone commit social suicide like that,” he saw other people from his cohort like Auisle watch on. He panicked and slapped the flyer from her hands, and then tried to play it off as cool, “You believe in this rot? What a waste of a pretty face,” and wheeled away. She called out to him as he wheeled off, “Wow, and what a waste you are, but God still loves you, asshat!” and proceed to pick up her flyers off the ground.

  * For her, it was over, but for him, he was humiliated. Everyone around them laughed and ‘oooh’ed. The whole O’week, every party he went to someone would bring up the time he got served by a “prudish chic in the CU”. From that moment onwards he hated her.
  * Always saw her always doing something ‘goody two shoes-y’ and it made him bitter.  
  * joined the Disability and accessibility committee because it was one thing he was passionate about other than Archaeology:



And the fucking do-gooder was there too!  She was probably only there to make herself look good he originally thought, or that was until she pulled out a small list at the first meeting, “So I have been here a week and here are some things I’ve noticed, probably the most pressing issue it the water bubblers, they are are only one hight, there needs to be two hights, one lower than they currently are, so people in wheelchairs can fill their water bottles and get a drink….” And then he was in love with her, yet at the same time still hated her more know knowing that she was completely genuine. Oh well, at least he only had to endure her at committee meetings or whenever he spotted her in the halls.

  * Wrong, he didn’t even know her name but he soon did, when he got word from the agency that they had found a replacement; Ethna Mac Cuirtin.
  * didn’t know until he opened the door to her and sat up in shock. The first day he invited her in, he tried his best to be difficult. But the stubborn string bean of a woman wouldn’t quit.
  * tried messing up his apartment a few times before she came over and demanded her to ‘help’ to clean it.
  * After the third time, she snapped at him and said “I am not you bloody slave! I am not getting paid to do this I don’t have to put up with your antic’s, so you will treat me with respect or I will make your life hell!” he honestly didn’t know she had it in her and had a new found respect for her afterwards.
  * After spending some time with her he found her actually very likeable and cute
  * She very different to anyone he hung out with before
  * He was somewhat shocked and disappointed to find out she had a boyfriend.
  * Despite his good marks, Ivar is a terrible student only remembering assignments when Auisle ask what his topic his paper is on the day before its due.
  * Ethna although not a history or archaeology student, surprised him one time by suggesting some sources he could use as evidence, he asked where she knew that and she admitted to being a bit of a history buff herself and a big fan of Time Team.
  * after discovering his bad study habits she sends him reminders a week before his assignments are due and organized study sessions together on her days off.
  *  loves to party and living in that building, it’s kind of hard not to because Hvitserk is always partying.
  * enjoys the antics of parties, as well as darts and doing shots with Helfrim.
  * When he finds out Ethna has never been to a party before he drags her to one.
  * he tried to get her involved in truth or dare or never have ever:



She would always choose truth and win never have I ever because she had never done anything and would say things like “never have I ever had Starbucks or never have I ever been in a building more than 8 stories tall” she was definitely not the life of the party that’s for sure.

  * The second time he took her to a party was to try and get her to loosen up a bit after Ardney died:



And Ethna drank, and drank and drank, he thought she would be a fun drunk being so tightly wound normally. He was wrong, Ethna was an angry and emotional drunk. when Runi made an ill-placed comment about Ardney Ethna shoved her head in the punch bowl and proceeded to dish out unexpectedly thorough beating. Hvitserk and Ubbe broke it up.  Tired and sobbing hysterically, Ethna wasn’t even speaking English anymore as Hvitserk continued to hold her back while Helfrim sneered that Ethna should watch her back. Ivar decided he should call it a night and had Hvitserk help take her back to Ivar’s apartment and put her in his bed to sleep it off while he slept on the couch.

  * The last party he ever dragged her to was a disaster:



He was playing beer pong when Ethna’s suddenly slumped onto his chair from behind. She gripped his shirt tightly and murmured something incoherently. He rolled his eyes. It was 8:30 she couldn’t possibly be that drunk already. “Steady on Ethna, go get some Doritos into you and sit down, I’ll find you when I’m finished.”  He shooed her off, but she held onto him tightly and wouldn’t let go.  “Ivaaar, I’ve ooonly ha’d lemonaade.” He turned to her and saw her drowsy but panicked expression. He was right, it was too early for her to be drunk. She began to sway and he pulled her into his lap before she passed out. He tried shaking her awake but she was out cold. “UBBE!” He yelled out as he wheeled through the crowd. He found Ubbe making out with Margethe “Ubbe! Ubbe help me! She’s not waking up Ubbe, I think she’s been drugged,” he panicked.  Ivar and Ubbe drove her ER themselves and they put her in observation. Ivar then realised he didn’t know where she lived or who to contact. 

Meanwhile Hvitserk was horrified, not at his damn party, he called the cops but most of the guest (because they may or not have been passing around some substances)  freaked out and ran before they got there, the police, unfortunately, couldn’t do much, the Ethna’s cup had been disposed of and none of the people still there to be interviewed saw anything. 

 After 4 hours Ethna came too she couldn’t remember anything except having a lemonade and then wondering where Ivar was. Doctors collected all sorts of samples and confirmed that She had in fact been drugged but she hadn’t been assaulted. Just wanting to get out of the hospital as fast as possible she asked them to take her back to Ivar’s apartment. Ivar had just slipped Ethna into his bed when her phone rung from the kitchen bench; 23 missed phone calls from Ruth. He answered a very angry Ruth demanded to know exactly where her friend was he explained what happened and said that she could pick her up morning and that’s what she did. She stormed into his apartment gave him a good scolding, found Hvitserk and scolded him for allowing something like this at his party and took her home. But that wasn’t it… the next day a raging Scottish man was screaming over the intercom at Hvitserk for not finding the cup Ethna used and ranted that he had interfered with evidence and was a daft bastard before being removed from the premises by security.

  * After that experience, they grew closer and he never pressured her into going to parties again
  * At her birthday was shocked to see her hometown. It was an old, faded flaky painted town that smelt like sardines and seagull shit. not at all like she described it.
  * Met Fabian for the first time and hated him immediately.
  * Loved how his simple gift made her so happy. (also was super smug that she seemed to like his better than Fabian’s)
  * Couldn’t believe that Fabian broke up with her on her birthday after giving her a gift like that, douchey move, even by Hvitserk’s standards
  * was there for her afterwards and tried to get her out of the dark den of her room and back into her study habits
  * Later in the year, Ethna suggested to him the possibility of getting crutches and braces after learning about it in class.
  * She took him to his appointments and was his cheer squad as he learnt to walk
  * Was delighted when she lost the bet and took two days to decide what he’d get her to do.
  * Thoroughly enjoyed watching her worry over what punishment he had in store.
  * Decided on a date… the best decision of his life
  * Was very surprised when she immediately took it very seriously  and was very logical about it
  * She straight up warned him she was very traditional and Christian, she would have commitments to church and God. She explicitly told him if he wanted to date her it would be serious from day one and she was saving herself for marriage. He couldn’t say he wasn’t a little disappointed, but he respected that was her choice.
  * She also said that she wouldn’t be able to be his Carer if she was going to date him, he said he hadn’t needed one for months now, he just liked having an excuse to see her.



* * *

**Brennan:**

  * Works two jobs to support both his family and his newlywed wife.
  * His day job is on working in a canning factory, which he hates, while his night job is at the local Museum as a night guard, because far too many high school students have tried to steal Leamh’s “mystery man”  an ancient bog body, for pranks.  
  * loves this job and once or twice brought Peigi along, she loves the whale exhibit, which is also the museum’s jewel, the most exciting thing to ever happen was the one time a whale beached itself on their shore in 1798,  not that she knows what it’s about, she just loves looking at the massive bones.
  * Has an abundance of pens and paperweights and other gimmicky souvenirs from the gift shop as the ticket ladies love him to bits.
  * Seriously 80% of the Mac Cuirtin’s mugs and spoons from the  museum and say things like “I had a whale of a time at Leamh Museum”



* * *

**Maeve:**

  * Lives with Brennan in the Mac Cuirtin’s house by the bay.
  * Every morning before she goes to work at the hairdressers she takes Connor to school and most days brings Peigi to work with her, as she keeps to herself and is well behaved.
  * The other hairdressers love Peigi and practice different braids on her between appointments, which is quite often because business in their town is slow.
  * is pregnant and craves dried seaweed sheets often.



* * *

**Eoin:**

  * high school drop out and has been arrested twice for brawling.
  * has stolen Mystery man for a prank
  * Acted out ever since their mother died.  
  * Brennan is a little worried that his bad influence will spread to Connor, but not too much because Eoin hardly ever speaks to Connor.
  * He worked with his father on a trauller and after their father’s murder is now captain of the ship.
  * Much to the Mac Cuirtin’s dismay, he doesn’t go to church often.
  * He is hardly home and spends a lot of time out at sea. Or so he says… Brennan is shocked when one day he brings a woman home, Morrin, a well to do law student two years older than him.



* * *

**Connor:**

  * the reason most of the ramps exist in Leamh.  
  * Once Ethna leaves, his grades drop immediately.  Now Ethna isn’t there to encourage him to actually try or get disappointed when he just does enough to pass.
  * Most teachers love him, but his science teacher hates him and suspects he is a lot smarter than he lets on.
  * His science teacher also knows Connor steals supplies from the lab, but can never prove it.
  * He’s part of the school debate team has never lost.
  * Too young to be the chess team captain, but hey, it’s good to have ambitions.
  * He is well known in school, more like infamous rather than popular.
  * No one is game enough to mess with him, the last person who did found themselves in a year-long prank war which ended with a pig’s head in their school bag.
  * Doesn’t really know what he wants to do in the future.
  * Never liked Fabian.
  * As soon as he meets Esegar on Ethna’s birthday the two are instantly best friends and decide to keep in touch:



Esegar: “Dude, you got facebook?”

Connor: “I believe  you mean do I have facebook but, duuude I got no facebook,”

Esegar: “Snapchat?”

Connor:“I don’t  even know what that is”

Esegar: “Dude are you like one of those  Amish people?”

Connor: “I’m Catholic, not Amish, but if you want to keep in touch our family computer  has skype and we have a post box”

Esegar: “Wicked”

* * *

**Peigi:**

  * not old enough to go to school but there is no daycare so she just tags along with Maeve or  Fabian’s mother sometimes.
  * loves pop up books
  * favourite Disney movie is Robin hood (yes the fox one)



* * *

**Fabian:**

  * Goes to an international business school in London.
  * Misses Ethna a lot.
  * Family owns the most of the local shop and Fabian is set to inherit them… but he wants to get out of Leamh and do something bigger.
  * Has been implicated once or twice in organised crime but keeps this part of his life extremely secret (Ethna never finds out nor will he ever tell her)



* * *

**Seumas:**

  * ex-military and has PTSD.
  * Moved from Scotland to live with Ardney who he met at a hotel bar.
  * She convinced him that they could foster a child.
  * At first, he was against it, thinking he wasn’t good enough to be a father.
  * but after warming to the boy decided to adopt him. 
  * He works for a small tree logging business.
  * Teaches his foster son and Ethna mixed martial arts for self-defence.
  * Believes learning to fight is essential.
  * Drinks a bit, but hardly ever too much.



* * *

**Ruth:**

  * a textile and fashion design student.
  * Has been literally everywhere, has a troubled past that she shares with few.
  * There is a rumour that Ruth isn’t even her name and that she is under witness protection or hiding from someone.  
  * Has loads of good advice and a life hack for everything.
  * Is a major feminist and racial equality advocate.
  * Dreams of having her own line of traditional Ethiopian dress inspired designer clothes.



* * *

**Ubbe:**

  * Is an archaeology honours student working to get his license
  * works in the Lothbrok firm with Lagertha and specialises in examining agriculture.
  * His compliance with Lagertha erks Ivar and Hvitserk.
  * engaged to Margrethe but has found himself in a strange relationship were he shares her with Hvitserk.
  * does go to parties often, but he isn’t crazy about them.
  * works hard and gets good results, not as good as Ivar’s, but good enough to get him onto the honours program.



* * *

**Hvitserk :**

  * studies archaeology when he remembers he has something due.
  * Is a terrible student, he prefers to embrace the college lifestyle and live while he is young.
  * kind of just does Archeology because everyone in his family does it, he doesn’t really know what else to do though.
  * He loves the ladies, but has a thing going with Margethe so he has to tone down his philandering.



* * *

**Esegar :**

  * had a rough life before being fostered and adopted by Ardney and Seumas.
  * Learns the clarinet and tin whistle at school.
  * Is quite the class clown.
  * does okay in school, except for math.
  * However, he is bullied at school and has been beat up a few times.
  * Seumas and Ardney both marched down to the school and asked about this and were not satisfied with their answer.
  * Seumas took things into his own hands and began teaching Esegar self-defence.
  * He has a crush on the young lady who lives in his parent’s downstairs flat.
  * Loves camping and learning martial arts with her…she’s like amazing.



* * *

**Ardney:**

  * is a cleaner in a hotel and has been for most of her adult life.
  * Married Seumas and wished for a child but had problems conceiving.
  * Convinced Seumas to at least try fostering a child.  
  * Proud member of the local Uniting Church.
  * Was so happy when she found out she was pregnant.
  * Was tragically was found dead behind the hotel she worked in. It was a cold case that brought out a lot of unsavoury theories about Ardney’s character.
  * A lot of the community and church responded in anger at the police department and lead many to think that chief inspector Gylfi had something to with it.



* * *

**Olaf:**

  * hipster.
  * A big advocate for recycling.
  * Bachelor of Arts student studying anthropology and sociology major.
  * Can always be found in second-hand shops.
  * Unironically listens to 80’s pop.
  * Is very into dark tourism… it’s the only thing he has in common with his little brother.



* * *

**Auisle:**

  * history and Archeology major wants to specialize in forensic archaeology.
  * Had affair with his stepmother and got kicked out of home.
  * Is a bit of a pyro.
  * A lot of girls think that he has an edgy/ bad boy vibe and go out with him, but it never lasts long, apparently he is too edgy.



* * *

**Helfrim:**

  * a History and English major 
  * has known Ivar since they were kids.
  * Once hooked up with Ivar after an O’week party and is now seriously in love with him, despite him saying it was a mistake and that he doesn’t feel the same way.
  * is insanely jealous of his Carer and eventually girlfriend.
  * Is the one who drugged Ethna. She Did it hoping it would create the opportunity for something horrible to happen to Ethna, without her having to get her hands too dirty. She planned to force that little country bumpkin to go running back home.
  * Her plan backfired and afterwards, Ivar and Ethna got closer.



* * *

**Runi** :

  * Helfrim’s best friend and shadow is Runi.
  * is a psychology student for all the wrong reasons.
  * knows everything about everyone.
  * Most people dislike her, but she still has enough friends in enough circles to know the goings on of everyone and gets invited to all the parties.



* * *

## Ivar x Ethna in a relationship

**Both:**

  * They both love The Mummy trilogy. Like a lot.  
  * they often had movie and study dates
  * Their first kiss was after Ivar was confident to walk by himself and surprised her by walking up behind her as she was doing the dishes in her flat. “Hey you,” he said smugly  She dropped a bowl in the sink and threw her arms around him grinning like a mad woman and laughing. She pulled back and bombarded him with questions but she stopped when she noticed he was looking at her with a lopsided grin. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ethna hesitantly leant forward and pressed a quick peck to his lips and pulled back nervously.
  * After that, they were both a lot more physically affectionate. They would always hold hands, lay each other’s head on their shoulders. But would never kiss more than a peck in public, though Ivar would love to, Ethna is anti over the top PDA
  * Ubbe and Hvitserk take immense pleasure in saying things like “get a room,”  or “Love is blind but we aren’t” to embarrass them. It works on Ethna, but it only eggs Ivar on more. Once he full on gave Ethna a major hickey and mortified her in front of them.
  *  Their first date was to the museum then they got ice cream afterwards.



* * *

Ivar:

  * Totally the little spoon
  * Is a snuggler during movie dates
  * Sometimes he would look at her when she fell asleep cuddling him on the couch, and feel inadequate for her, she seemed to good for him.
  * Ivar gets really turned on when Ethna says something smart, this often ends up with textbooks on the floor, crumpled notes, making out on couches and Ethna reminding him that they are supposed to be studying to discreetly keep them from getting too carried away.
  * Sometimes gets frustrated with Ethna’s traditional values and wishes she would just give it up
  * At the end of the year, Ethna invites him to family Christmas to meet the family again
  * Ivar had never felt intimidated until he had all three of Ethna’s brothers sit down and interrogate him.



* * *

**Ethna:**

  * Loves crime drama shows and loves watching them with Ivar even though he criticizes everything saying he could do it better.
  * She is a hoodie thief
  * Loves playing with Ivar’s hair
  * She would always say to him that she doesn’t know why he thinks that he isn’t good enough for her; “ That’s  rubbish, Ivar if you weren’t good enough I wouldn’t be here,”
  * Although having Fabian as a boyfriend Ethna doesn’t know much about romantic gestures
  * Is very innocent:



Ethna: “So tonight I was thinking just Netflix and like chill.”

Ivar: *chokes on coffee*

Ethna: *confused* “like Netflix and chilling out, like causal? I am saying it wrong?”

Ivar: “no, no,  I know what you mean, just ‘Netflix and chill’ means something a bit different”

Ethna: “what does it mean?”

Ivar * whispers in her ear*

Ethna: “well, what’s the point of saying Netflix if you’re not going to watch it, it’s a waste of data and why not just say your intentions straight up, that doesn’t make sense.”

Ivar: *exasperated sigh*


End file.
